The Way We Were
by missjones
Summary: Joey & Pacey sitting in a tree......Last Chapter uploaded....ENJOY!!!!
1. Default Chapter

"You know for the whole year that we dated I tried to figure you out" Joey said brushing her long dark hair away from her face.  She was sitting on the dock next to the man who had made her a woman, who let her love him, who had taken away her inhibitions and let him love her completely.

"Ah, many have tried and failed Potter."  He said smiling and looking out into the sunset

She gave a little laugh and turned and looked at him.  She couldn't get over how handsome he was.  He was her first true love.  Sure, there had been Dawson but with Pacey it had been different.  Pacey made her see herself for what she was and not as part of the Dawson and Joey saga that had ruled her life since she was a kid.

"Well, here we are Witter, back in Capeside, a place we try so hard to escape yet we keep finding our way back here, why do you think that is?"

"The way I see it Potter, is that Capeside is our safety net.  When all else fails and the world throws all the crap that it has at us and we think that we just can't take anymore, we come back here and everything is all sugary and happy again.  Kind of like Dorothy, this is the Emerald City."

"Then why does she try so hard to get back to the crap."

"Because Potter, it's where she belongs.  The people that she loves most in the world are there.  She tried hard to get over the rainbow but when it comes down to it she wants the crap that life throws at her cause she knows that it's making her stronger."

"Ahh Pacey Witter the philosopher"

Joey sat and thought for a moment.  She had to say this before she lost her nerve

"Pace, do you ever think about us?"

 "Every day."  He sighed.  "But we're friends, I have too."

"That's not what I meant"

"What do you mean?  Do you mean do I think about us, about the way we were?"

"Yes!"

"Every day Jo, every day"

"What happened to us Pacey?"

"I guess life happened.  We went out an experienced a world that didn't revolve around you and Dawson."

She sighed heavily.  "You know for years I have had my relationship with Dawson used as an excuse.   I always felt like I was part of a saga.  Will they won't they get together and I'm tired of it.   I want to move on with my life I want to get away from the whole thing and I can't move on with my life if people keep bringing him into the relationship.  Yes, he's one of my best friends and yes he's part of my life but both have us have moved on.  I've had flings with people, Wilder, Charlie, Eddie…"

"To name but a few…"

"And not to mention half the football team" They both chuckled.  "But you know there was always one person who I compared them all too.  It wasn't Dawson, it was you.  I never experienced the love that I had with you with anyone else that I've been with."

"Why are you telling me all this Jo?"  He was still staring at the horizon, the sun had disappeared.

"I was just wondering why we always end up back here.  I've finished college, you've got your career and yet somehow here we are sitting on the dock outside the B & B, in Capeside."

"Don't read too much into this Potter, I didn't know you were coming back to Capeside.  I came here just to say hey to my family cause I haven't seen them in a while but then I may as well have stayed in Boston cause they barely even noticed I was here.  Sure I shared a tete a tete with the Dougster and my father grunted in my direction a couple of times but that's as far as my family reunion went."

"Then why are you sitting on my dock Pacey?"

He stood up and looked over the water.  

"You want to know why I came back here.  Cause it's full of memories.  Sure, there are some good and some not so good but they are my memories. The one memory that stands out among all of them is seeing you for the first time.  Not the girl that I used to tease mercilessly but the girl that I fell in love, the girl that made me feel that I was the only man on this earth.  The girl that I bought a wall for.  The girl that I degraded in front of her friends, the girl that I made life hell for, for loving me.  Don't get me wrong Jo, I loved you, more than anyone else that ever came before you and probably more than anyone that comes after you, but us together, it was destructive.

"How can you say that?  We were both in completely different places.  We were kids for crying out loud.  We didn't know what the world had offer us."

"What are you saying?  I don't get where this is going.  Are you saying that you want us to get back together?"  he shouted frustrated at what she was saying.

She looked up at him and whispered.  "I don't know, Pacey.  I just don't know but sitting here with you beside me it just feels…."

"Right?"

She nodded and a single tear fell from her eye.

"Joey, please don't cry."  He took her face in his hands and wiped the tears away gently.

"I can't help it, sometimes you just get me so frustrated."

He laughed and looked her in the eye.  He could feel the electricity between them it took all the strength he had to pull away from her.

"Jo, I don't know what you want me to do."

"I haven't thought that far ahead.  I just know that I had to tell you how I felt."  
"How long?"

"How long have I been feeling like this?"

He nodded.

"A while.  You remember the night that we stayed late at the bar just talking.  We talked all night."

He nodded again.

"It started then.  I just started to feel the excitement that I felt that day when we took off on True Love.  I just knew that I wanted to be with you."

Pacey sighed heavily.

They sat in silence and watched the moonlight bounce off the creek.


	2. Have I Told You Lately?

**Thank you for the reviews and I appreciate any all feedback.  I'm sorry to all the Dawson/Joey relationship fans out there but I think the Pacey and Joey are much better suited. 

I don't own any of these characters and I am just giving my opinion on how things should turn out for everyone!!**

The past few years had been hard for all of them.  Relationships had come and gone, there had been quite a few heartbreaks, lots of fun had been had and the sex well that was another story.  But one constant had remained in all their lives and that had been each other.  Joey, Dawson, Pacey, Jen and Jack had all remained close friends and were only a phone call away when something went wrong, when inevitably it always did but they were there when the good things happed too.  They had struggled through the past few years at college and watched as all of them had graduated.  Joey of course came out with honours and quite a few job offers in Boston but had decided to go back to Capeside to think over her options.  Dawson had gone to LA still pursuing his dream of being the next Spielberg.  Joey had spoken to him a few times since he had moved out to LA.  He was always asking when she was going to come and visit but she always put him off.  She had met his new girlfriend and had felt a tinge of jealousy because she didn't have anyone in her life at that moment.

Jen and Jack had decided to take off with their respective partners before they had to come back and start being serious.  Grams had tutted when they had told her that they were off, but in the end she wished them well and told them to be careful.

Pacey was probably doing the best out of all of them.  He knew for the first time in his life what he wanted to do.  He had found a little place and knew that he wanted to open up his own café/bar.  They had all listened to his ideas for the place and congratulated him on it and all offered their support.  He was due to open in September once everything was set.  He seemed happy with his choice but then he was missing something.  That's why he came back to Capeside.

Joey looked out of her room window and watched the moon sparkle over the creek.  She missed nights like this in Boston.  Everything was so quiet here, so serene, it all seemed so simple.  Come back to Capeside and figure out what job offer to take, but now things were complicated.  You have no-one to blame but yourself Potter.  She said to herself.

She sighed and turned and looked at the room that had been hers for the past 21 years, it seemed different somehow.  Juvenile, was the only word she could think of to explain it. 

She couldn't stop thinking about Pacey and the things they had said to each other earlier.  She couldn't believe it when she has saw him in the store earlier that day.  He had teased her about coming back to Capeside for the summer but then she pointed out that he had found his way back here too.  He had smiled and something inside her had snapped.  She finally realised that everything that she had been looking for in her relationships was standing right in front of her.  Pacey and she had been over for years and they had still remained friends but something inside her had never stopped loving him.  Sure, she had given her blessing for him to go out with Audrey and the other girls that he had seen through the years but here they were back were it all started.

She sighed and walked to the door and let herself out and crept towards the front door.

"Going somewhere?"  She turned around to find her sister staring at her.

"Bessie, god you gave me a fright!"

"Sorry but I heard someone moving about and I thought I would check to make sure we didn't have intruders"  
"Sorry to disappoint you.  Just little old me" She gave a weak smile.

"What's going on Jo?"

"Nothing, what makes you think there's something going on?"

"The fact that your pacing your room and about to sneak out at 12.30 at night" Bessie said with a knowing smirk

Joey sank into a chair and covered her face with her hands.

"I don't know what to do"

"About Pacey?"

She looked up surprised.  "You know your probably the first person ever to assume that this is about Pacey and not Dawson."

"Listen Jo, ever since you were kid's people have been pushing you and Dawson together, I'm even guilty of that but we shouldn't have done that.  We should have let you get on with your own lives discover each other like other kids do, but we pushed, mom, Mitch and  Gale, because you guys were just so cute together."  She sat down beside Joey.  "But then you all grew up.  You decided to try Dawson on and see if he fit and you realised that maybe he wasn't for you.  You offered yourself to him and he sent you Pacey.  Now I'm not saying I'm a huge fan of Pacey or anything but when you guys where together, it felt like you were meant to be.  I don't think Dawson is your soul mate, I never did.  He's the security blanket that your go back to when all else fails.  And it's the same for him."

They sat in silence for a while.

"Bessie, why does this have to be so hard?"

"Cause life stinks and doesn't work the way you originally planned.  Do you think that I had planned to take responsibility for you and run this place?  Don't get me wrong I don't regret coming back here and looking after you, because this is were I belong.  It was a learning experience for all of us".   Bessie hugged her sister.  She reminded her so much of her mother and she knew that she would be proud of Joey like she was, in fact she would be proud of both her daughters.

"Bess, thank you for all you've done for me.  I appreciate it I really do."

"I know you do Jo.  Do you know what your problem is?"

"Didn't know I had one!"

"You think too much.  You think about what other people think instead of thinking about yourself.  You love him right?"

"I…I..."  Bessie's question caught her by surprise

"Let me ask you this, Do you get shivers down your spine when he looks at you, When he looks at you does it make you feel like you two are the only two on the planet?"

"I…Yes"

"Then Joey, follow your heart.  Don't let anyone talk you out of what your heart wants to do."

"I have to get out of here.  I'm going for a walk."  She got up and walked towards the front door and turned round and smiled at Bessie

She didn't go for a walk.  She lay down on one of the sun loungers that were permanently placed outside the B & B.  It was a warm night and the stars were sparkling over head.  She had always wanted to learn the names of them all but in the end she had made up names for then herself.  A cool breeze blew over the creek.

She lay back and thought about the years gone past.  How she and Pacey had gotten together and how it had hurt some people.  She thought about how it had all ended, how hurt she had been when Pacey told her it was over.  About her friendships with Dawson, Jen and Jack.   She had great friends and she loved them all dearly.  Right now she wanted some advice from Jen on what she should do.

You're a big girl, Potter.  Make a decision. 

She pulled her cell phone from her pocket and clicked a couple of buttons and it sprang to life.  She knew that she would probably be waking up the recipient of the phone call but she had to talk to someone.

"Somebody better have died."  The sleepy voice said on the other end of the phone.

Joey smiled.  "Hey Jen!"

"Only Joey Potter could call me this early!" 

Joey heard muffles in the background and Jen telling her boyfriend David to go back to sleep.

So, what's up?"  Jen asked.

"Not a lot!"

"There must be something up or else you wouldn't be calling me.  Grams is ok isn't she?" Jen asked suddenly concerned.

"She's fine, she sends her love and said to call her sometime."

"I planned to do it tomorrow, oh wait it is tomorrow."

"What time is it?"  Joey asked

"5.30 in the morning Jo and you know I'm not a morning person."

"And I appreciate you taking my call!"

"Ok, much as I love talking with you, even though it's 5.30 in the morning.  What gives Potter?  Why have you decided to call me, all the way in London?"

"I...I… well..."

"Spit it out, please" Jen said stifling a yawn.

"I'm still in love with Pacey!"

"Well, halleluiah!  I thought I was going to have to spell it out for you!"  
"You knew?"

"Of course I knew, everyone knew, David even knew and he's not one of the most perceptive of people, but how I love him.  Dawson even knew" She said as an afterthought.

"Dawson?"  
"Yeah, he called the other night and well we got talking and basically he said that he wished that you and Pacey would just give into your feelings."

"I don't get this!"  
"What's to get?  You love him, he loves you go and jump his bones"  
"Your eloquisim astounds me Lindley!" Joey said laughing

"Listen to me, Forget about the whole saga that was your life, you moved to Boston and you had a life, your not little Joey Potter from Capeside anymore.  You know the saying if you love something set it free."

"And if it comes back it's yours."

"Exactly.  Pacey has come back to you.  Grab him and don't let him go because he's the best Joey.  He makes you happy and alive."

"I better let you get back to bed."

"Joey, don't be a stranger!"

"Call Grams and Jen!"

"Yeah!"

"Thank you.  I love you!"  
No problemo, Potter just make sure you call me mid afternoon next time.  Love you too sweetie!"

Joey hung up and smiled, she could always rely on Jen.


	3. Love Hurts

Pacey couldn't believe what Joey had told him earlier that night.  She still loved him, at least that what he thinks she was saying.

Things had been hard over the past few years, girls had come and gone but there was one that left an imprint on his heart and that was Joey.  He tried to pretend that things were different and that he had moved on, but seeing her that day on the pier when he had come back from Barbados, she was more beautiful than he remembered.  She seemed to have moved on and he was happy.  The last few months they had grown closer again.  She had been helping out a lot with the restaurant.  She said that she owed him for helping with the B & B.  The electricity between them was still there and they both felt it but were too scarred to act on it.

"Pacey, why are you stomping round my apartment?"  Doug Witter said rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Dougster, I thought you were asleep?"

"I was until you started clomping around!"

"Sorry" he continued to look out the window.

Doug Witter looked at his brother concerned.  He had that same look on his face when he had first realised that he was in love with Joey and was scarred to do anything about it.

"Pace, go talk to her"

Pacey turned around surprised. "Talk to who?"  
"Joey?!?  You have that same look on your face that you had when you realised you were in love with her"

"I do not.  Dougie, why don't you go back to bed and dream about Brad Pitt or whoever it is you dream about!"

"Ok, fine I can take your gay jokes tonight cause I know that you want to go to her."

"I do not want to go to her"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do!"  Doug said forcefully.

"Much as I would love to have this little tete a tete Dougie, I can't deal with you right now."

"Deal with this Pacey.  There is a girl across the creek, who is beautiful, talented, smart and wants you.  But you being the idiot you are, are fighting it.  You know you want her but you refuse to do anything about it."

"Why oh Freudian brother am I so scarred then, tell me"

"Dawson!"

Pacey shook his head and turned back to the window.  "I have Dawson's blessing to pursue the girl, Dougie."

"Then what's holding you back, is it because you still don't think your good enough for her.  This girl loves you with her whole heart Pacey and I'm pretty sure that you love her too, yet you choose to fight it.  Follow your heart Pacey."

"The last time I did that I ended up wrecking everything.  So, I think she's too good for me. I love Joey Potter, there I said it but what difference does it make. "  
"Oh my good god.  It makes a big difference.  It gets you out of my hair for a start."

"Why are you so concerned about my love life?"  Pacey asked 

"Cause I know what it's like to lose the love of your life and I know what it's like to love a Potter girl."

"Bessie?!"  Pacey asked shocked.  He watched as Doug nodded his head and sat down on the couch.   "When? How?"

"A long time ago and I'm over it now but that's not the point.  Pacey, if you don't do this right now, you'll regret it.  Maybe not now, but a few years down the line when you see the girl that you loved with your whole heart walking hand in hand with the guy that she choose and have him rubbing her swollen belly then you'll regret.  You'll start to think, what if I'd told her that I loved her that I wanted to be with her always.  It'll tear you apart and then you just end up a broken man."

"I think you're being a bit melodramatic dougie" Pacey said with a little laugh, worried about his brother's seriousness.

"Listen, I don't think you understand."

"I do Dougie, I do.  It's just that it scares the hell out of me to love her again.  It scares me to think that I could love her that deeply again.  And I love her Dougie I really do but I just don't want to hurt her again."

"Who say's your going to hurt her?"

"My past record isn't anything to go by."

"Ahh, Pacey Witter, the heartbreaker.  Yeah, I remember him."  Doug said laughing. "Do you want to be with her?"

"It's complicated!"

"Only if you make it complicated"

"I want to be with her so badly it hurts.  She told me that she has feelings for me and I could have jumped her right there on that dock in front of her house, but I held back.  You know, I've been feeling like there is something missing in my life for the past few months and sitting there on that dock with her, I felt complete for the first time in my life.  I touched her and I felt electricity shoot through my body, but I'm scared as hell that I'm going to hurt her and I don't want to do that, I can't do that"

"Pace…"  Doug started.

"I need to get out of here." 

Pacey walked out into the cool night.

He walked until he found himself at the Country club.  He walked towards the dock where True Love had been moored.  He sat and looked at the other boats floating in the water.  He missed True Love; he missed not having her there so he could sail off at a moments notice.  Maybe now that I'm in my new job I can buy another one, he though to himself.

His cell phone rang in his pocket.  He took it out and never bothered to look at the name.

"Dougie, please I can't deal with you now!"

"Pace?" came a familiar voice  
Pacey smiled to himself.  "Dawson, my man, how is sunny California?"

"Clammy, hot, smoggy, but you gotta love it.  Are you arguing with Doug again?"  
"I tore his Brad Pitt Poster and he's pissed!"  He said mock serious.  He heard Dawson give a hearty laugh on the other end of the phone.

"Man, I miss you"

"I miss you too Pace.  When are you going to come out and visit me?  It's been a while."  
"Well, things are pretty hectic here at the minute."

"Yeah, Jen told me."

"How is Lindley?  Last I heard she was in London."

"Still there, I think she like all the regal stuff that goes along with being there.  But she's good, young and in love."

"It makes you sick."

"So…have you seen her yet?"  Dawson asked cautiously.

"Seen who?"  Pacey asked innocently.

"Pacey, this is me you're talking too.  Your best friend.  Have you seen the girl that you went back to Capeside to find?  Joey, have you seen Joey?"

"Yeah!"

"And?"

"I don't know!"  He said miserably  
"Pace, what's to know?"  Dawson said sounding confused.

"Everything.  Dawson believe me talking to anyone else but you right now would be a hell of a lot easier.  She was so beautiful sitting there; I thought my heart would break just sitting next to her."

"Pacey, I'm not going to lie to you and say that on some level I don't have feelings for Joey cause I do, I love her and I always will and I know that you still feel like she' going to choose me over you, but I don't have any claim on her anymore just like she doesn't have any claim on me.  Joey and I were never meant to be.  Sure we always somehow managed to get back into one another's arms but it was more like a security blanket than love."

"Do you ever feel like the world is conspiring against you?  I don't know what to say to her."

"Stop thinking about the past and start living for the now.  Who knows what will happen in the future but right now you and Joey belong together."

"Dawson Leery forever the optimist.  I better go"

"Pacey, do me a favour?"

"Anything"

"Tell her I said hi!"

Pacey hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket.


	4. GONE!

She waited three days for him to get in touch with her and it was the hardest three days of her life.  She was tempted to go round to Doug's place a few times, even managed to stand at the end of his street watching to see if she could get a glimpse of him.  She was driving Bessie crazy, constantly watching the door hoping that he would ring the door bell, but on the third day she resigned herself that he wasn't coming.

She made decision then and there.

She picked up the phone and dialled the number at the top of the typed page.

"Emerson, Lowe and Benton."  Came the polite answer.

"Yes, hello can I speak to Mr Lowe please?"  
"May I ask who is calling?"

"Josephine Potter"

"Hold please"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  Time to join the real world Jo!  She said to herself.

"Josephine, I hope your calling with good news."  She heard the man who had interviewed her and offered her the job on the spot on the other end of the phone.

"Mr Lowe, hi.  I'm hoping that the job offer is still open."

"It is indeed."

"Well, I'd like to accept."  She saw Bessie come in and look at her with a confused look on her face.

"Very good.  When would you like to start?"

"As soon as possible."

"That's fine I'll get the paperwork started and you can start on Monday.  Did you go home?"

"Yes I did, but it didn't work out the way I planned."

"Nothing ever does Josephine.  I just hope that you found what you were looking for."

"Thank you Mr Lowe.  I'll see you on Monday."  She hung up the phone and looked at Bessie who was still standing looking at her.

"Don't start!"

"What?  I never said anything!!"  Bessie said sounding angry

"You have that look on your face that says I'm doing the wrong thing.  I can't stay here knowing that he's just a few miles away and that he doesn't want to be with me."

"Has he actually told you that he doesn't want to be with you?"

"I think avoiding me for the past three days speaks volumes.  It's time to stop holding onto my childhood fantasies and get into the real world.  I don't know what else to do Bess.  I just feel lost.  I'm on edge and I just have to get some normality back in my life."

"And running back to Boston is going to do that?"

"I'm not running.  I'm going back to my life.  My apartment and my new job."

"Seems like your running to me.  You know Joey, it doesn't matter how far you run or how much you bury your head in the sand your problems follow you.  You have to deal with them or else you just create more problems for yourself.   So Pacey is being an idiot and you put yourself out there but you can't run from it.  He works and lives in Boston too and sooner or later you may just run into him and then what.  You tell him that you love him again and he blows you off again and then you run somewhere else."

"No, no, I don't know.  I just need to get away from here.  I'm leaving on the three o'clock bus."

"You've got it all sorted then!"  Bessie said sounding pissed off.

"I guess so.  I'm sorry Bess, I just have to go."  Joey walked to her bedroom to start packing to go back to Boston.

Bessie was exhausted.  She had tried to talk Joey into staying but she was having none of it.  She had left on the bus looking deflated.  Bessie had wanted to go and talk to Pacey but she had made a promise to Joey that she wouldn't go near Doug's house.  She didn't know how she always managed to get wrapped up in her sisters dramas.  

There was a knock at the door at 8.30pm.  Bessie opened the door to find Pacey standing before her looking nervous.

"Well, well, well.  If it isn't Mr Pacey Witter."

"Hey Bessie"                                                          

"Are you coming in or are you just going to block the door all day?"  
"Sorry."  He walked into the sitting room and looked around.  Bessie always made him nervous.

"What can I do for you Pacey?"

"I was wondering, if um, if your sister was home."

"Your too late Pacey!  She's gone!"

"What? Where? Why?"

"She's gone back to Boston.  Got tired of waiting around for you"

 Pacey slumped down on a chair.

"This is your fault" Bessie said

"Mine!!  How did you work that out?" Shocked at her sudden outburst  
"Men!  Why can't you just admit that you want her?"  Bessie said ranting on.

Pacey sat in silence, head in his hands.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"What do you want me to say Bess?  That I love your sister and that I'm scared as hell.  That I want to be with her but am terrified that I'm going to hurt her again!"

Bessie sat down beside him and sighed.

"I don't know which one of you is worse.  I tried to get her to stay but she wanted to go."

Pacey laughed.  "You never did like me did you?"  He asked her

"It wasn't a question of liking you, I just thought you were a little too cocky, but here's the thing and this is something I just can't get my head round, my little sister loves you, no questions asked. Truly, madly, deeply in love with you, even after all these years, she still wants you.  Her face lights up whenever someone mentions your name.  If the only reason that you don't want to be with her is because you're scared then you don't deserve her.  We all get scared at one point in our lives but get over it because you'll regret never having tried."

"You sound like Dougie!"

"I knew there was a reason I liked your brother."

It was on the tip of Pacey's tongue to tell Bessie that Dougie had been in love with her but he decided against it.

"I guess I should go find her."

"What are you going to say to her once you find her?"

Pacey shrugged his shoulders.

Bessie hit him on the arm.

"Ow!  What was that for?"

"Figure it out Pacey.  And if you so much as hurt my sister I swear to God I will hunt you down and I will make sure that Pacey Witter will not be able to procreate.  Do you catch my drift?"

"Yes ma'am!"  Pacey said with a smirk.  You had to love the Potter girls.


	5. I'll Be There For You

Pacey arrived at Joey's apartment building a week after she left Capeside.  He gave her time to calm down and it also gave him time to think.  Looking up at her window he could see a light on.  He pushed the intercom for the door but no-one answered.  

The security door opened and an old lady poked her head round the door.

"You want in?"  She asked

"Thanks!"  He said walking towards the door

"Who are you here to see?"

"The girl in 2C"

"She moved out!"  The old lady said.

"Moved out?  Are you sure?"  Pacey said sounding confused.

"Pretty sure.  I'm the super's wife.  She came down last week and said that she had found another apartment and that she was moving."

"Did she leave an address?  Anything?"

"Nothing but her rent.  She was a real nice girl too.  We didn't have any problems with her."

Pacey made his way back to his car.  "Thanks for the help!" he called out over his shoulder.

He took out his cell phone and didn't know who to call.  Bessie would have called him if Joey had moved.  I'll call Jen; he thought to himself, she's in London Witter how is she supposed to know where Joey is.  Dawson then, yeah like he's going to know.

Before he could thinks of anything else his phone sprang to life.

"Hello?"  He said cautiously

"You looking for someone?"  Came a familiar voice.

"Lindley!  It's good to hear your voice!  Where are you?  How are you?"

"I am currently standing watching a very lost looking Pacey Witter!"

Pacey spun round and waited for the crowds to part and saw Jen standing waving wildly at him.

"Jen Lindley, what in the world are you doing back in Boston?"

"Fix my caffeine craving and I'll tell you all about it and I may even help you find the girl that you're looking for."

"I'm not looking for anyone."  He said innocently.

"That's why your standing outside Joey's ex apartment!"

"You know where she is?"

"And you're telling me that you're not looking for her.  Buy me coffee Pacey and I shall reveal all."  Jen hung up her phone and waited for Pacey to come to her.

They sat in a quiet corner of Starbucks stirring their coffee, each waiting on the other to start talking.

"Pace…"  
"Jen, listen..."  They both said at the same time.  They laughed and went back to stirring their coffee.  

"Lindley?"

"Witter?"

"Lindley!"

"Oh for crying out loud Pacey.  Ask me?" she said losing her patience

"Ask you what?"

"Where she is?"

"Who?"

"Don't you dare do this.  You know who."

"Why are you back in Boston, I thought you were off travelling the world."  He said avoiding the subject.

Jen sighed heavily she knew that she wasn't going to get anywhere right now.

"I was but then I called Grams about a week ago and when I got off the phone I couldn't stop crying.  Home sick!  David booked us on the first flight home.  You know I always thought that I wanted to be away from Grams but I spoke to her and I just felt myself crumbling.  I realised that I just can't live without her.  Jack spoke to her too but he's not a big woose like me.  He went to Spain the day we left."

"I know what you mean!"

"About Grams!"

"Joey!"

"Ahh, now it took you a bit longer than anticipated but finally we are there."

"When Bessie told me that she had gone back to Boston I thought my heart would break and then when the super's wife told me she had moved my world kind of came crashing down.  I've been sitting in Capeside for the best part of a week, with Dougie breathing down my neck telling me to get my ass back to Boston and get the girl.  I've been trying to fight it Jen and I can't anymore.  She drives me crazy but she has my heart."

Jen got up and hugged Pacey tight.

"Thank god."

What was that for?"  Pacey said freeing himself from her grasp.

"I can't tell you how happy I am.  I was talking to Dawson and he was threatening to come and force you two together and Jack said he was going to kick your ass if you didn't tell Joey sometime soon."

"I don't know what's more frightening Dawson coming back to Boston or Jack attempting to kick my ass."

"You do know he's moved on."

"So he says!"

"No really, he has.  He's even got over me"

"That must have been hard for him"

"It was.  I mean you can't really beat the Jen Lindley experience."

"That's what I regret about us not having that experience I hear its one hell of a…"

"Don't finish that sentence. And whose fault is it that we never, you know.  We had our opportunities but…"

"Things got in the way."

"Joey Potter got in the way"

"Damn Joey Potter" Pacey smirked

"No matter what you say about her, you can't help but lover her.  Even me the blonde haired girl that turned up and stole her man all those years ago, loves her.  I know it's hard sometimes and I know she drives you crazy with her little quirks but love her you must.  Pacey Witter, you know that you love her and you know that Dawson does not even figure into it anymore, because I've told you and it's even come from the horse's mouth but why do you insist on…"

"Using him as an excuse?"  Pacey asked.

Jen nodded her head and took a sip of her coffee.

"I guess it makes it easier for me to say that I can't love her because of him, yet in spite of that I do love her."

"Pace, Dawson has given his blessing to this union.  He wants you two to get together and your neurosis is getting in the way of what could potentially be the greatest love of your life."

"I know.  I have to find her!"  
"Indeed you do and I know where she is"

"Where?"

"Grams!"

"Huh?"

"She's staying with Grams until she can find somewhere else to live.  When she came back from Capeside she found a family of mice had moved in.  Her super is having it seen too.  Poor little mice."

"The Super's wife told me she had moved out."

"The super's wife is a little cookie, Witter.  Don't believe everything you hear.  Although I don't think that Joey wants to go back to her apartment.  Grams is treating her like a princess."  
"Are you jealous, Jen?"  
"Me! Jealous of Joey Potter!  Always!"  She said with a laugh.  Pacey couldn't help himself and joined in.


	6. Somewhere Over The Rainbow

Pacey sat in Grams living room waiting for Joey to come back from work.  Every so often Grams, Jen or David would pop their head round the kitchen door and ask if he wanted anything, each time he refused, he was too nervous to eat or drink anything.  Grams gave him a sympathetic look when Jen had brought him home and explained what was going on.  Grams always had a way of making you feel at ease.

Joey arrived home at 6pm and Jen rushed to meet her at the door.

"Joey, sweetie so glad your home."

"Uh ok."  Joey said confused at Jen's sudden thoughtfulness.

"How was your day?"  
"Terrible, I think being the new girl they just like to dump all the work that they don't want…"

"Forget about that" Jen said waving her hands.

"Jen, what's going on?"  Joey asked suspiciously.

Jen ushered Joey into the living room.  Joey stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him

"Pacey?"

"Jo" he said standing up.

Jen stood beaming looking at the two of them.

"Jennifer!"  She heard Grams say from the kitchen door.

She turned around and signalled that she would be 1 minute.

"You two kids need to talk; now if you need anything then we'll be in the kitchen but we will not be listening at the door, well in all honesty we might be."

"Jen, sweetie, they need to be alone."  David said coming out of the kitchen to stop his girlfriend from rambling on.

"But!!"

"No but's Jen.  Get your cute ass into the kitchen"

Pacey and Joey laughed nervously as they watched Jen being dragged into the kitchen

"How did..." she said

"I came..." he said

They both laughed nervously again.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I went by your apartment and the super's wife told me that you had moved and then I met Jen."

"I didn't move I'm just having my place…it doesn't matter.  Why are you here Pace?"

"I came to see you."

"Why?"

"To tell you that I'm sorry Jo.  I'm sorry for putting you through hell these past couple of weeks.  For not getting in touch and telling you what you wanted to hear.  I went to the B & B the night that you left, I was going over there to tell you that I wanted to be with you but you left.   There was a time when you told me you wouldn't go anywhere without me"

"Well, I guess that idea sailed into the sunset along with my youth. I sat in the damn B & B for three days willing you to come over but you never did."

"I did come over.  Quite a few times actually.  I saw you standing on the dock drinking your coffee, I saw you play soccer with Alexander, it doesn't matter now but I did come over."

"Why didn't you come up and knock on my door and say something?  You know, it's the not knowing that really killed me.  I thought why the hell doesn't he want me."

"I got scared."  He whispered.  "I just got scared"

"Scared of what?"  she yelled getting frustrated.

"Hurting you.  Scared of not making you happy.  Scared of not giving you what you deserve."

"Shut up!"

"What?"  He said shocked.

"I said shut up.  I love you.  I want to be with you. Simple, easy as that.  The only way that you're ever going to hurt me or making me unhappy is to say that you don't want to be with me.  Pacey, you don't have any control over who you love.  Do you want to be with me?"  She looked Pacey straight in the eye and could see fear and confusion looking back at her.

"I wasn't entirely honest with you about my reasons for going back to Capeside."  He decided at that moment to tell her the truth

"Oh!"

"No," he said "I did know you were going back there.  I spoke to Dawson and he told me that you were going back."

"Why did you tell me that you didn't know?"  Joey asked confused.

"I didn't want you to think that I was coming back there to be with you.  That's sounds bad, but I had to figure out my feelings for myself.  When I spoke to Dawson I got a little clarity.  He asked me why you and I weren't together."

"Dawson asked you that?  I don't get it"

"He seems to think that we're perfect together."

"And what do you think?"

"Well, here's the thing Potter, in the past couple of weeks I've been told that you and I belong together by four very different people and here's another thing sitting there on that dock with you that night, I never felt more at peace with myself.  See, I went back to Capeside looking for my rainbow."

"Did you find it?"  Joey said trying hard not to cry.

"You're my rainbow Jo!"

She looked at him and felt the tears falling from her eyes.

"I love you Joey, I don't know why I've been fighting it.  Actually I do know.  I was scared that I would hurt you like I did the last time.  I was fighting it Joey, but I don't want to fight it anymore.  I love you Josephine Potter, I always have and I always will."

She ran to him and hugged him tight.

"Hey, don't cry" He said tenderly wiping away the tears that had escaped.  "You have my heart Joey Potter.  I tried to get it back on many occasions but you had it."  He kissed her tenderly and Joey felt her knees go weak under her.

"I have wanted to do that for the longest time."  She said and he laughed.

"Potter, you make me want to be a better man"  
"Are you going to steal all the best lines from the movies?"  
"I guess hanging out with Dawson did have its uses!"  

He laughed again and kissed her more passionately this time.

"Take me to bed Pacey or lose me forever."

"Not in this house young lady!"  They heard Jen shout from the kitchen.

They both burst out laughing.

TO BE CONTINUED…………………………….


	7. Hero

The clinking of glasses and the sound of people enjoying themselves resounded throughout the marquee that had been set up outside the Potter B & B.  There were fairy lights suspended from every corner and lilies, roses and babies breathe bouquets hanging from the poles that were holding the marquee up.  Friends and family had gathered to watch two people get married.  It had taken a bit of time but finally they were together.  The worry of getting them together was over.

And they were in love.

"Hey wife!"  Pacey said coming up behind Joey and wrapping his arms round her wait.

"Hey yourself husband!"  She said turning around to kiss her new husband.

Joey and Pacey smiled at people that kept coming up and congratulating them on their nuptials.

"Do you think we can blow this joint?"  Pacey asked with a mischievous smile.

"I don't think so; we haven't even had cake yet!"  
"C'mon Potter, they won't miss us"  
"It's Witter now."  
"Oh, you finally married the guy then."

"Well it was either him or the bum that lived on the corner of my street so I figured I'd take my chances.  I am a fool in love!"  She said with a laugh.  

"A fool, huh!" Pacey laughed too.  "Did I tell you that you look beautiful today?"

"Several times."  She said wiping away imaginary dust from the shoulder of his tuxedo "And you don't look too shabby yourself Mr Witter"

"I feel like James Bond in this get up."

They laughed and looked around the marquee where all their family and friends were.  Dawson and his girlfriend Kelly had flown in the day before and Dawson had done the honour of being Pacey's best man.  Joey had thought it would have been awkward but it hadn't been.  Dawson had done them proud.

Jen, who looked radiant in her red bridesmaid dress and David were standing talking to Audrey who had arrived in a flurry of excitement with her new boyfriend and a new career.  Audrey could always brighten a place up.

Jack and his boyfriend were busy showing Lilly and Alexander some tricks with the cutlery.  That's not going to end well, Joey thought to herself.

Grams, Bessie and Gale were standing near the kids with champagne in hand talking about god knows what.  Joey didn't know how she would have gotten through the past couple of weeks without them. 

And there was Pacey's family, over in the corner trying hard to mix with people but somehow they just looked out of place, except for Dougie who had walked Joey down the aisle.  She had wanted to ask Bodie but Bodie had insisted that he take care of the catering along with Gale, who offered the restaurant as a base.  She had asked Dougie, who was a little overwhelmed but was only too glad to do it.

And so here they were, back in Capeside yet again, celebrating one of the happiest days of her life.

Pacey disappeared to talk to Dawson and Dougie, she was left to stand alone and take in her surroundings.  She looked down at the diamond solitaire ring and gold band that now resided on the third finger of her left hand.  She couldn't believe it, she was now Mrs Pacey Witter, although she was going to keep her name for work, that had caused a little problem at home but Pacey came round to the idea in the end.  She had to keep some of her independence.

Jen came up behind her and handed her a glass of champagne.

"Well Joey, you did it, you finally made an honest man of him."

"I did, didn't I."  She said smiling.

"And how does it feel to be Mrs Pacey Witter?"

"You know I've been trying to figure that out.  Am I supposed to feel different?  I still feel like Joey Potter, but a different Joey Potter.  I always felt like there was something missing like a jigsaw puzzle I had this missing piece and you know what he's standing over there."  Joey said pointing to Pacey.

"And what a fine piece he is."

Joey looked at Jen and burst out laughing.  Joey hugged her tight.  "Thank you."  She whispered in Jen's ear.

"Your welcome, sweetie.  But I'm not sure what for."

"I have a speech to make."  

"Joey, are you up to something?"  Jen asked suspiciously.

"Me!  Nah" Joey smiled and spun her ivory gown around and walked towards the stage.

"Excuse me!"  Joey said into the mike.

Everyone turned around and looked at the dark haired girl in the strapless ivory gown and fell silent.  Pacey gave her a look that said what are you up too but she never let on.

"Hi there, you may remember me.  I'm the bride."

Several people laughed.

"I know it's traditional for the father of the bride and the new groom to make a speech and I'm sure that we'll all hear a lot from Pacey later" more laughter.  "But my father couldn't be with us today."  She smiled at Bessie.  "And I thought that I would make the speech."

"I was asked by a colleague at work how I knew that Pacey was "the one", how I knew that I wanted to be with him always and I said because it was he and because it was I.  I stole that from someone but I believe it.  

I thought I knew what I was going to say when I stood up here but words fail me now when I look out on everyone that's gathered here.  I can't believe that there are so many people that care about us.  When I left Capeside five years ago to go to College I had no idea where I was going or what I was going to do.  I didn't think it would lead me back into the arms of Pacey.  I've made some amazing friends over the years and most of them are here today, Dawson, Jack, Jen, Audrey and Andie wherever she may be, thank you for being there for us, for getting us through the dark times and bringing us into the light to realise that we really do belong together.  I thank god every day for bringing you into our lives, you guys were there in the beginning and I hope that you are going to be around for a long time yet.

Pace, looks like we made it.  I want to thank you for loving me and believing in us.  I love you not only for what you are but what I am when I am with you.

Bessie, my sister.  I can't tell you how much you mean to me.  You didn't have to come back here to look after a difficult teenager, I know I wasn't easy but you helped me to become the woman I am today.  Thank you, Bessie, I love you..

And now a toast.  Here's to friendship, family and love."

"Friendship, family and love."  Everyone repeated.

Pacey walked up to the stage and gave Joey a long and lingering kiss.

"What was that for?"

"Just cause.  Now it's my turn!"

Pacey stood in front of the mike and coughed.

"Sorry about that folks, just before you lower your glasses I would like to say something."

There were groans from the audience.  Pacey smiled and continued.

"Yes I know, I've had a lot to say for myself over the past few years.  I would like to thank a few people too.

Joey, my wife, has already thanked most of the people that I wanted to say thank you too but I just want to say thank you to my family.  I know that I'm not the easiest of the Witter Clan and I don't presume to think that I can fix everything that has gone on with us over the years but standing up here with my new wife and by saying thank you.  You are my family and I do love you and you guys have made me into the man that stands before you today.

Doug, my brother, what can I say.  Thank you for walking this gorgeous woman down the aisle, if it wasn't for you I'm sure she would have ran a thousand miles in the opposite direction today."  The crowd let out a laugh.  "Seriously, I love you man. 

Friends, you know me better than anyone.  Words can't express how much you guys mean to me.  I haven't told you enough over the years that you mean the world to me and if you ever need me then you know where I am.  I'm proud of you.

Josephine Potter, sorry Witter, you complete me and I was wondering if you would do me the honour of dancing with me."

Everyone cheered and the band started up.

Pacey took Joey's hand and led her onto the dance floor.

"Pacey Witter have you been having dancing lessons."

"Sure have Potter and I have to say Fred Astaire eat your heart out."  He said swirling her round the dance floor.

"Pace, I'm Witter now."  
"You'll always be Potter to me.  Jo, promise me something!"

"Anything, Pace"

"Love me for the rest of my life."  
"Nah!"

"What?"  Pacey said shocked

"I'll love you for the rest of mine Pace.  It's a common fact that women live longer than men!"  She said seriously.

"Is that so?"

Joey nodded and smiled.  She couldn't believe how happy she was.  Finally she had her rainbow, she was at home.


End file.
